vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stand By Me
Stand By Me is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries and the eighty-first episode of the series. Summary THE TERRIBLE TRUTH — When arrives back in Mystic Falls with and , is immediately worried about Elena’s state of mind. Stefan reaches out to Dr. Fell and for help. Still on the island, relays somber news to , and is surprised at her reaction. Together, Damon and Rebekah learn an unexpected bit of recent history from Vaughn. Everyone is horrified when reveals the rest of Shane's plan. Finally, after Damon does his best to help her, Elena comes up with a plan of her own. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell *Grace Phipps as April Young (voice only) *David Alpay as Atticus Shane/Silas *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn Trivia *Antagonists: Atticus Shane/Silas, Galen Vaughn. * This is the final episode of the third chapter of Season Four, The Silas Chapter. *Jeremy is confirmed dead in this episode. *Although she is a new vampire at the time, Elena switches her humanity off for the first time. *Ironically, after the threats from Kol and Klaus to burn down the Gilbert House, Elena burns it down herself. *As of this episode, Tyler has never been featured in episode 15 of any of the first four seasons. *Jeremy is the fourth main character to be killed off, after Vicki, Jenna and Alaric. **This continues the trend of one main character dying each season. **Jeremy is the second main male character to be killed off. **Jeremy is the first main character to be permanently killed without transitioning into a vampire. ***He is later resurrected by Bonnie in Graduation. Continuity * Matt was last seen in'' A View To A Kill.'' * This is Meredith's first appearance since The Rager. * Matt mentioned Vicki in this episode. She was staked/killed in Haunted. *Caroline mentioned cleaning up where Kol had died. He was killed in A View To A Kill. **Kol has been mentioned by Caroline, Damon and Rebekah. * This was the second time that Stefan and Meredith share the same scene. * Though not a vampire Silas' blood can heal someone like vampire blood does when he heals Bonnie from the fatal stab wound she recieved from Vaughn in the previous episode. * Hayley was mentioned by Vaughn and Damon. She was last seen in O Come, All Ye Faithful. * April is heard on the phone with Elena. She was last seen in'' After School Special.'' * Vaughn had shot Damon with his crossbow from afar in a similar manner as he had tried in this episode, back when he first appeared in Into the Wild. * Katherine was mentioned by Stefan, Vaughn, Rebekah and Damon. She was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. * Elizabeth Forbes was mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in Catch Me If You Can. * Elena has mentioned the following people: Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman and John Gilbert. *Klaus and Tyler were both mentioned in the episode; they were last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. *The Gilbert Ring was last used when it brought Jeremy back to life after Elena killed him in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. Several of its properties are mentioned, including the fact that it does not work on supernatural beings. *Elena is worried that Jeremy could get crazy because Alaric lost his mind after his fourth death. But Jeremy has been killed six times previous to this. He was revived at least once by Bonnie's magic and four times by the ring. *Silas/Shane admit that they were lying and that Silas cannot bring back all who have died to bring Silas back to life - only the supernatural ones. Pastor Young and the Town Council are lost forever. *Elena reminds us that Jeremy used to sketch and that Alaric and Damon used to be Bourbon drinking buddies. *Meredith Fell makes her last appearance for the season and the series so far, since she didn't make an appearance in Season Five. *Damon uses the sire bond to have Elena to turn off her humanity. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House **Mystic Falls High School **Forbes House **Bennett House *Other **The Island ***Tomb of Silas Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.91 million viewers in the USA which was 0.60 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References *This episode has the same title as the 1986 starring Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman and Jerry O'Connell about a group of boys' journey to find a dead body after the passing of a close friend. *" " is also a song originally performed by Ben E. King and written by King, Jerry Leiber, and Mike Stoller. There have been over 400 recorded versions of the song. *'' '' is the name of a 1948 Merry Melodies cartoon featuring Porky Pig and Sylvester the Cat. * - the settling of blood in the lower part of the body that causes a purple discoloration of the skin. It starts about 20 minutes after death and peak at about 6 hours. Because Jeremy was drained of blood, Meredith says he presents no lividity. *Rigor Mortis - the stiffening of muscles that occur after death. In human it begins about 3 hours after death, and peaks after 12 hours. Little known fact, it dissipates after 48 or 60 hours. So what Meredith says makes no sense. If Jeremy is "past Rigor Mortis" it means that his muscles are becoming flexible again, mainly due to decomposition - so they cannot be tightened past the point of rigor mortis". *Caroline goes into overdrive thinking about the funeral for Jeremy. Casseroles are a traditional food to bring to a grieving family as it is assumed they will either be too busy with funeral preparations, or too grief-stricken to prepare food. *The Xbox in the living room—featured prominently in past episodes—burned with the Gilbert House. Quotes :Elena: "Jeremy! You're going to be okay. The ring is gonna bring you back." :Stefan: "Jeremy was one of the Five, a hunter." :Meredith: "I need you to release the body to me." :Elena: "He's not dead!" :Damon: "She's out of her mind." :Elena: "We need Bonnie. Find me Bonnie!" :Stefan: "She doesn't say anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up." :Matt: "This town...this crazy world we live in...it's okay to have a hope." :Stefan: "Denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in." :Damon: "I'm not enough. Not this time." :Elena: "We need Bonnie. Find me Bonnie!" :Caroline: "Hey, you're home.﻿ I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol....I couldn't get the spot out." :Elena: "Come on, let's get him upstairs." :Rebekah: "Where is it? The cure. I know someone has it." :Damon: "Yeah, someone. Katherine." :Rebekah: "Katherine? The doppelgänger?" :Damon: "Yeah, sneaky little bitch must've been spying on us for weeks. She killed Jeremy. Or somebody did. He killed your brother. Let's not with the fake sad face." :Rebekah: "I didn't say I was going to miss him. But I'm not heartless. He was Elena's only family." :Damon: "Good. Well, you can send flowers. After you help me find Bonnie." :Rebekah: "We have to find Katherine." :Damon: "If there's one thing that's a guarantee in this miserable little world, it's that Katherine Pierce is gone. We need to find Bonnie. Oh, and beware of the immortal Silas. He was asleep in that cave; he's awake now." :Damon (to Vaughn): "Here's the thing, I was completely willing to accept the fact that you were one man on a lonely mission to kill old Silas. And then I got boned by my vixen nemesis, Miss Katherine Pierce. And then I started thinking, "There's no way this is a coincidence." So, what do you know?" :(Rebekah walks up) :Damon (to Rebekah): "Took you long enough." :Rebekah: "Sorry. I had to dig the arrow out of my spine. Thank you for that." :Damon: "Well, if you want a lead on Katherine Pierce, (sing-song voice) here's your guy." :Vaughn: "Torture me all you want. You can't kill me. The Hunter's Curse will torment you forever." :Damon: "It'll be worth it." :Rebekah: "He's right. We can't kill him. But that doesn't mean we can't tear him apart, piece by piece, nerve by nerve, until the pain is so severe that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief. And then we'll heal you and do it again and again and again." :Damon: "You are creepy." :Rebekah (smiles): "Thank you." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Stefan and damon sbm.jpg Caroline and Stefan sbm.jpg tvd415b_0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg tvd415c_0055b-jpg-47daf3e8-t3.jpg 600532_496931850349045_446447955_n.jpg|Stand by Me - Elena, Damon, and Stefan 4x15bonus-01.jpg 4x15bonus-02.jpg 4x15bonus-03.jpg Damon February sweeps poster.jpeg|February sweeps poster 71428 430324760375773 370145713 n.jpg|“Humanity was the only thing she hadn’t lost.” 538136 431866196888296 921527405 n.jpg Meredith4x15.png|Dr.Meredith Fell TVD-4x15-Stand-By-Me-Preview-the-vampire-diaries-33634454-700-394.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-17.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-14.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-10.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-05.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-04.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-03.jpg Tears.png Stand_By_Me_(1).png Stand_By_Me_(2).png Stand_By_Me_(3).png Stand_By_Me_(4).png Stand_By_Me_(5).png Stand_By_Me_(6).png Stand_By_Me_(7).png Stand_By_Me_(8).png Stand_By_Me_(9).png Stand_By_Me_(10).png Stand_By_Me_(11).png Stand_By_Me_(12).png 66901 506434162731494 203152649 n.jpg 4x15bonus-03.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E15.720p.WEB.DL.DD5.1.H.264.KiNGS.mkv snapshot 19.53 -2014.05.23 03.25.12-.jpg Delena415-1.jpg Delena415-2.jpg Delena415-3.jpg Delena415-4.jpg Delena415-5.jpg Delena415-6.jpg Delena415-7.jpg Delena415-8.jpg Delena415-9.jpg Delena415-10.jpg Delena415-11.jpg Delena415-12.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Featured Episodes